The Reflection of Herself
by CallMeFangirl
Summary: REQUESTED FIC: Dany learns how to use the warlock duplication magic, and uses it for her own pleasure. Smut, smut and more smut! M-Rated for a very good reason.


Dany walked inside her small tent, having left Jorah just outside with a few of the unsullied. She blinked, the sudden darkness making her eyes clouded for a moment. Her eyes cleared quickly, and she scanned the tent, the small room glowing a heavy orange from the fire in the middle. The silver braids, glowing a light yellow color, wrapped tightly around her head, a few strands laying loosely around her face.

"You're the other me. Or so i've been informed." Dany's eyes trailed over the tent until they met an identical pair of pale purple, with same features as her own. Silver hair done in up in braids wrapped tightly around the crown of her head, with small curls framing either side of the girl's face.

Dany swallowed hard, and nodded, standing up straighter, her hands unclenching the silk fabric of her pale blue dress. Her hands dropped to her sides, and she felt suddenly more like herself.. More like the Khaleesi she knew she was at heart. Why she afraid at all, she did not know. It was only herself, anyways.

The other Dany stepped forward, coming from the shadows off to the side behind her small bed. A tiny smirk was placed along her thin lips as she stepped closer. The true Dany froze as the duplication came forward, trailing a few slim fingers down her arm, causing her skin to jump up in goose bumps.

"You never know exactly what you look like until you've seen yourself in the eyes of another. Or well, in your case; the eyes of yourself." The duplication let out a small laugh, that sounded eerily dark as she walked circles around her, finger trailing over her shoulder blades, and chest, stopping for a moment to pinch her nipple. Dany leaned into the touch, her lips buzzing with what came out as a whimper, head tossed back slightly in pleasure.

The darker one's smirk grew with the sound of pleasure, and continued to speak, hands roaming to the chained buckles on her shoulders. "You truly are a Targaryen. With the hair pale as silver, and the skin that of a doll", the other one let out sigh and unclasped the buckles, the silken dress falling in a pool at the girl's feet. "Shame you wasted it on a person of scum such as the Khal."

Dany's eyebrows furrowed, feeling a mixture of pain and anger course through her blood. "You will not speak of Drogo like that, do you understand me?", her voice came out harsh and pointed, watching the other's eyes carefully. She simply nodded, a bitter smile showing now. "Of course, Khaleesi. My wish is your command."

Dany felt a sudden warmth sweep over her body, and particularly down below the waist. Her stomach was knotted with need as she felt a mix of warmth and wet dribble down her leg. Her voice came out shaky, but an octave lower than normal. "Undress yourself."

The other nodded, her eyes darkening with lust, the same small smirk appearing once more. She reached behind her braids, and unbuckled her dress, letting it fall around her feet. "Tell me what you want, Khaleesi, and i will promise to serve you well." She bowed her head, her ankles crossing over one another as she stood.

Dany's head filled with the most perverse of thoughts, having never been with a woman, let alone; herself. The only one who had ever _had_ her was the Khal Drogo. And that was only for a short while before he left for the night lands. Her eyes filled with sudden tears, and she shook her head of the thoughts, then looked directly at the purple eyes in front of her, voice thick with need.

"Lay me down. And touch me."

The other's smirk grew wider yet again, taking her forearms, pushing her backwards to the bed that lay off to the side of the fire. She crawled onto her, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she slowly trailed a hand down to her waist, stopping just above where she was wanted most. Dany bucked her hips up at her, holding onto the other's arm tightly with one small hand. A laugh escaped the other as she pressed a few fingers lightly against her clit, her other hand flying up to her chest to squeeze her breasts.

Dany moaned softly, her eyes shutting, pushing her body up into the gestures, her hips grinding sloppily against her fingers. The other brushed her fingers across the sensitive area a few times, causing more moans to escape the girl's mouth.

"More.. please.." Dany's voice came out just above a small whisper, going up a few octaves at the end, her back arching up against the other's slim fingers. The duplication complied, and reached down further, pushing her forefinger and middle finger up into her without warning. Dany shuttered, choking on a moan as she pushed down onto them, causing them to crawl further up inside her.

"Tell me what you want, Daenerys." The girl said in something that did definitely not sound like her own voice. It was so certain.. so confident in the lust..

"I want you to pleasure me. Do anything and everything to me. Just _something_!" Dany's voice was slurred now, her head filled with nothing but her fingers inside her, and suddenly it was nothing but her and her other self.

"As you wish, your grace." The other nodded, and leaned down, pressing a hot kiss to her lips, her fingers suddenly thrusting in and out of her at a slow, but steady pace, hitting her at all the right angles.

Dany's hips bucked up against her again, moaning fairly loudly. She blushed in her lust, knowing that Jorah and her army were more than likely listening in on her. Her thoughts were quickly washed away as the other one's fingers pressed up into a soft spot, getting a loud moan as a reward. Dany's eyes fogged over as her pleasure overcame her. _Drogo had never found that spot inside of me... _She thought to herself as her body shook slightly.

The other's hand had not stalled with her overwhelming burst of pleasure, continuing to thrust in and out of her, hitting that spot that she so loved. Dany was writhing and moaning, and the tent filled with the scent of sex and musk, which only increased the silver-haired beauty's arousal.

Dany muffled a scream by yanking on the girl above her, and pulled her down, biting down hard on her shoulder. She felt a small jolt in her own shoulder, but it wasn't pain. It was like a ghost of a touch.. She cocked an eyebrow as she started slowing down her other self by placing a hand on her wrist, rubbing circles on the skin there. She smiled slightly, feeling it on her own skin, the slowing of the other girl's pace allowing her feel each and every touch.

Dany soon felt a twist in her stomach, and knew the familiar clenching of muscles. She looked directly up at herself, and moaned softly. "I'm about to..", she spoke softly, and the other leaned down, cutting her off with a hot kiss, the hand on her breast tweaking her nipple like she had done earlier.

With the jolt going through her already sensitive body, it hit her the right way, and sent her off the edge in a wave of pleasure she had never experienced with Drogo. She tightened her grip around the other's wrist, her muscles tightening around her fingers, riding her orgasm through a few more thrusts that the other gave her. When she had finished, the other removed her hand, emitting a whimper from Dany's lips, half parted, with her head still thrown back feeling the buzzing pleasure deep inside her.

The duplication sat beside her, trailing circles around her nipple with a finger, watching them harden under the touch. She smirked yet again, tilting her head to the side at the Mother of Dragons. "Will there be anything else, your Grace?", she asked lightly.

Dany's breath became normal again, and she shut her legs together, afraid she might want more, even more terrified she wouldn't be able to handle it. "No. That's enough for tonight."

The other nodded, and laid down beside her, resting her arm across her chest, kissing the side of her breast lightly. "As you wish, Khalessi."

Dany's thoughts swirled as she thought about what had just happened. _She had bed.. herself.. _She smiled slightly, biting down on her lip to keep from looking moronic, and curled into the other's side, holding onto her tightly. She thought for a moment, then murmured with a smirk. "I'll expect much more tomorrow." And the other's face curled into a wide smirk, mocking Dany's perfectly. They laid there, content with the night, and fell asleep in their arms, tangled, smelling of sex, with small smirks of pleasure on one another's faces.


End file.
